just another crazy day!
by xHyStErIcAlPoNdErSx
Summary: NOT FOR KAGOME LOVERS! I REPLACED HER WITH SOMEONE ELSE!inuyasha naruto crossover mostly naruto. kags mated with sesshomaru, so she's outta the picture, and her adopted sister, kiari, hunts for the jewel shards. Kiari wanted to visit her family, but the w
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto story, crossover with inuyasha. It's winter in my story…so, like, yeah. Kagome mated with sesshy, so she doesn't hunt jewel shards anymore. I made her have a sister named Kiari (A/N: **which is my middle name!**) (Who's a demon) who can also sense shards...so yeah! Deal with it! Whole story will be in kiari's POV

" INUYASHA OSUWARI!"

"ACK"

Yes, it was another 'exciting' day in the feudal era as the Inu gang was walking down the small and icy path to the next village.

"YOU WERE WITH KIKYOU LAST NIGHT WEREN'T YOU!"

"SO WHAT IF I WAS WENCH?"

"Inuyasha… Osuwari! I'm not wench, bitch, miko, onna, wretch, or anything else 'cept Kiari! So learn it, love it, and live with it!"

Sango sighed; this deranged fighting has been going on for hours! She wanted to stop it, but she was having her own quarrel with a certain Houshi.

"MIROKU! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE YOU PERVERT!"

"It's the hand! It's cursed!"

"CURSED MY ASS!"

"Lady Sango, I assure you, I would never grope you unless I was made too!"

" WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

Inuyasha and I were done arguing, and were watching sango and miroku from afar. I giggled. This was like watching Inuyasha and I argue!

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha huffed. I frowned. I got tired of being called THAT today!

"Inuyasha! Osuwari! I'm going home for a while, and I'm putting a seal on the well." I said calmly as I waltzed up to the other arguing couple, and asked Sango for Kirara.

"Sure Kiari, you can take kirara!" Sango sighed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said excitedly.

'It's not like I was mad at being made fun of by Inuyasha, or by him visiting Kikyou, it was just that I haven't seen my family in over a month, and I want to surprise them.'

"Come on Kirara! Lets go!" I hollered, as I got on Kirara's snowy back. "Bye everyone" I yelled, before being launched into the cold air by Kirara, towards the well.

When I got to the well, I sensed a different aura surrounding it, but shrugged it off. " "Thanks Kirara, i'm good for now, you can go back to Sango and everyone else." I stated, climbing onto the ice-covered rim of the well. Kirara roared and jumped into the air and flew off towards Sango's current location. I sighed, "Well, better go before Inuyasha comes!" and with that said, I jumped into the well.

But, instead of that eerie blue light I always saw when I go through the well, I saw a flash of red before I hit the ground of an unfamiliar well.

"What the…" I mumbled, looking up from the well. Instead of seeing the usual wooden roof, I saw the sky, and some snowflakes fell and landed softly unto my face. "Did the well not bring me through?" I whispered, before I started to climb up it. Looking around, and seeing a whole different landscape, I whispered, "I don't think I'm in feudal Japan anymore…"

Disclaimer: I wrote this story cuz I got bored, but if you want me to keep going…. that's fine with me!

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As I looked around, I noticed that my appearance has changed also. My hair was pitch black, twice as long as it was before, and it now had red streaks, my eyes changed from an evergreen green, to a crimson red, streaked with amber. I looked around 13 years old, and stood at 4"9.

I saw four people coming down a snow- covered path toward the frozen well and I, and one of them noticed me. She had pink hair, a little passed her shoulders; she was emerald eyed, fair skinned, and was about the same height as me.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! What's your name?" the girl known as sakura asked.

"Uhm…Kiari Higurashi… nice to meet you?" I answered, as the rest of the 'group' appeared behind the pink- haired girl.

A blonde haired kid popped up from behind her and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be hokage some day! Believe it!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. I giggled. "I'm sure that you'll be a great hokage someday too, Naruto!" I told him. "No one's believed in me before... thanks!" Naruto exclaimed, as he started talking to a man around his late twenties.

"Why don't you have a headband?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"'Cause I don't?" I mumbled, looking down at the ground of the well.

"That's not a very good answer!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Feh! Well, _Sakura_, deal with it! Like, it's not the end of the world just 'cause I don't have a fucking headband!" I clasped a hand over my mouth. '_Damnit! I did it again! Feh…this bloody pink haired girl had it coming! _Sakura looked at me in shock. No one has ever talked to HER like that before!

"Hey…Kiari was it?" the older man exclaimed.

"Yeah… what of it?" I looked at the guy suspiciously '_what the fuck does HE want?'_

"Would you like to join our team?" he asked.

"Uhm…what purpose is it that you have to have a team?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"We're ninjas. Oh yeah! My name is Kakashi, forgot to say that," The man indicated as Kakashi said.

"Sure, but, uhm, my whole uh…clan died…so I don't know even ONE uhm… jutsu"

Everyone looked at me with a saddened expression. I twitched. '_What the fuck? EVERYONES FREAKING STARING AT ME!'_

"I'll train her! She has a lot of spunk, it'll be fun!"

Everyone turned around, and saw Inuzuka, Kiba. His dog Akamaru jumped out from Kiba's jacket and ran towards me in the icy snow, starting to growl when he stopped. The thing that shocked people the most… I growled back! I picked Akamaru up and stared at him, growling intensely, as he growled back. After a few minutes, Akamaru tackled me to the snow-covered ground and started to lick me senseless!

I burst out laughing! "Haha- stop hahaha- it!" I cried out, but the dog wouldn't give in! After a few seconds of 'torture', someone finally got the dog off of me, and took my hand, pulling me back up to my feet.

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking up to see Kiba staring right back at me.

"ACK!" I hollered, tripping backwards from shock. I waited for my body to hit the iced-up snowy ground, but it never came. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I opened my eyes, and, once again, saw Kiba, standing there in all his glory.

" You better watch where you're going, you're gonna end up hurting yourself!" Kiba stated, once again putting me firmly back on my feet. "Yeah yeah, I know!" I mumbled, a slight blush spreading across my face. "Ya know… you CAN let me go ANYTIME now!" I stated, refraining from blushing once more. "Oh! Right!" Kiba stammered as he un- latched his arms from my waist, and I turned to go talk to Kakashi again.

"So… Kakashi, I'm aloud to join your so- called group?" I asked quizzically. "Yeah, the Hokage will let you, but Kiba will have to train you anyway" Kakashi lazily answered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed. Sticking my hand foreword to Sasuke, I said, " Hiyas! I'm Kiari! What's your name?"

* * *

Disclaimer: lmao that was the second chappie! If that sucked than oh well! Deal with it! 

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!

xHyStErIcAlPoNdErSx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Last time:

"So…Kakashi, I'm aloud to join your so- called group?" I asked quizzically. "Yeah, the Hokage will let you, but Kiba will have to train you anyway." Kakashi lazily answered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed. Sticking my hand foreword to Sasuke, I said, "hiyas! I'm Kiari! What's your name?"

This time:

The raven-haired boy grabbed my hand, shook it, and answered, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you Kiari" he smiled.

Sakura couldn't believe this! '_She's taking MY Sasuke away from me! Sasuke never smiled at me when I talked to him! What the hell, I think she's **ACTUALLY TRYING** to take Sasuke away! That stupid bitch!'_

I giggled venomously. "Haha! You know Sakura, it's not nice to call me a stupid bitch when you don't even KNOW me, and I wouldn't try to take 'your' Sasuke away because he was NEVER YOURS in the first place, so stop pushing me you stupid whore, I'm stronger than you on so many freakin levels. It's nice to meet you too Sasuke. Now if you all excuse me, I need to find the nearest village so I can clean off all of thebloodandgore stuck to my body!" I sniffed the air, and found many human scents in one direction, but before I took off I told them. "oh yeah! And watch out! You REALLY don't want to piss me off! **_I'm a mixed_** _**DEMON, and I have many powers **you don't want me to test out on **you!"**_ And with those words, I headed off towards my destination: Konoha Village!

When I got there, it was nothing special, but the guards wouldn't let me in!

"Halt! Who is within the Konoha presence!" A guard asked, looking down at me. "Kiari Higurashi! I am here to speak to the head of this village! I have gotten orders from…uh… '_Think Kiari think of a village!' _the head of the Village of The Mist to come to here!" With a trembling lip and a last glance, they opened the village gates, allowing me to pass through. 'FINALLY' I thought, as I walked through the gates and into the village.

People kept giving me strange looks, whispering things like, "who is she?' and 'she's hot!' and 'why doesn't she have a headband?' and 'I WANT her!'. I quickly got aggravated and I yelled, "IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING 'BOUT ME I'LL FUC-" I got cut off by a male hand covering my mouth.

I looked up in anger, to see Kiba glaring at me from behind. He whispered, 'Shut up! You're just going to get yourself hurt baka!' I glared at him.

"THERES NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MOVE ALONG! COME ON! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING, AND FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!" Kiba shouted to everyone that 'decided' to watch what was going on.

"HEY! I WAS DOING FINE ON MY OWN!" I yelled at Kiba. "NO YOU WEREN'T!" he started. "I JUST SAVED YOU FROM GETTING YOUR HEAD CUT CLEAN OFF!"

"hmph… i'm gonna go look for a place to stay! Maybe I can stay with Sasuke-Kun or…or you! Can I stay with you Kiba-Kun! Please!" I asked Kiba with a 'please god! Let me stay at your place!' look, and a saddened expression, thinking he would reject my request.

Kiba blushed. "Fine, you can stay! But… on one condition."

I answered. "What is it? It depends on what it is though…"

"Go out with me tonight"

I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Uhm…uh… sure!" 'He IS cute after all, and he's really nice…uh-huh'

"Ok, cool, I'll see you later tonight then." Kiba said, as he wrote his address and phone number down, and I quickly wrote down mine.

We exchanged numbers, and our goodbyes for now, and we headed off in separate directions.

Sasuke walked up to me.

"Hey Kiari?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need a place to stay for a little whiletonight?"

"Yeah, Kiba and I are going out later, so, I need a place to get ready."

"Follow me" and with those words, Sasuke started to walk into the opposite direction, and I followed.

When we got to the destination, I was happy!

The room I was staying in had red walls, with black kanji writing written on the walls, a black carpet, a king- sized bed with fluffy red pillows, and a light- white comforter, some bulb chairs in random places of the room, and some white dressers, a black leather couch, and some lava lamps on the spot to finish the room off.

I walked into the walk- in closet, and I was amazed once again.

There were clothes of my size EVERYWHERE! Every color I liked was in there! It was sweet!

I glanced at Sasuke.

"IS THIS ALL MINE!"

Sasuke nodded.

"take whatever the hell you want, it's all for you" he smiled again.

"THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled, as I jumped onto him and gave him a 'bone-crushing' hug.

"You're welcome, but GET OFF OF ME!"

"Oh! Sorry…"

"It's ok, now go get ready before you forget"

"Aye aye cap'n crunch!" (A/N: sweat drops)

And with those …words spoken, I ran back into the walk-in closet, looking for something to wear.

But what I didn't know was that the rest of team seven, INCLUDING Sakura were just downstairs!

A yell of 'perfect' was what everyone downstairs heard, as I got dressed an hour later.

With the finishing touches of some make-up, and leaving my hair down, I walked downstairs, and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor!

I had on a red tee- shirt with some black leather fingerless gloves. I had on a pair of black Tripp pants with buckles going down the leg, and a pair of red and black DC's. The make- up was just some blush and lip-gloss, and my hair was down.

"You look really nice Kiari! Believe it!" Naruto hollered with a thumbs-up.

I giggled slightly.

"Thanks Naruto"

"Well, I think you look like an ugly pig!" Sakura snarled.

"And your point? That's your opinion, and I really can care less about you, but I'll be nice and let THAT one slide" I coldly exclaimed.

(DING DONG)

"I'll get it!" I said as I walked to the door.

When I answered it, I saw Kiba and smiled.

He was wearing a red tee- shirt with a black dragon on the front with kanji writing that says 'Dragon of Light', and a pair of dark- blue jeans,with black and red DC's.

"Wow" Kiba started, staring at me in amazement. " You look…hot" he finished.

I giggled again.

"Thank you Kiba! You look nice too!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Lets go!"

* * *

Disclaimer: well! There's the third chappie for you! The next chapter will be based on what's going on in the feudal era. I need some reviews, and I won't write another chapter until I get a few! NO FLAMES WELCOME! Just telling ya!

READ AND REVIEW!

xHyStErIcAlPoNdErSx


End file.
